


Swim "Like A Virgin"

by DuckDean7691



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Multi, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDean7691/pseuds/DuckDean7691
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first piece on AO3. I hope some people(s) like it! FYI "Marcy" is just a character made up for this fic. She isn't in Supernatural, I made her up. I wanted to write a fic from a girls point of view, and I always liked that name, so yeah. I might make more chapters(?) I'm not sure yet. Feedback is always appreciated, mostly if it's positive! I will be writing more hopefully soon. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swim "Like A Virgin"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first piece on AO3. I hope some people(s) like it! FYI "Marcy" is just a character made up for this fic. She isn't in Supernatural, I made her up. I wanted to write a fic from a girls point of view, and I always liked that name, so yeah. I might make more chapters(?) I'm not sure yet. Feedback is always appreciated, mostly if it's positive! I will be writing more hopefully soon. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! :)

Well, that was one hell of a hunt. certainly knocked the energy out of all three of us. Riding back to the bunker, Sam was generous enough (or too tired to care) to leave the front seat of the Impala's window down and since me being too lazy to roll down mine, I got a nice breeze blowing over my sweat coated face and light brown hair. All three of us (Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and me, Marcy) started this hunt wearing layers of clothing. But after the pain-in-the-ass was taken care of, we'd all shed down to our undershirts and jeans (okay technically they were wearing undershirts, I had a tank top and sports bra.) All of these extra layers were on the seat next to me, and any other drive home I would have used them as a make-shift pillow because I was exhausted, but before the thought had fully developed, we were driving next to a lake.  
"Dean," I was confused, "I don't remember driving past this thing on the way to the damn hunt. Did you get us lost?" Based on the way Sam smiled mischievously for .15 of a second, I began to grow suspicious. Dean didn't smile, but his green eyes held something very similar to Sams' smile. "No princess, just thought we'd take the scenic route. Got a problem with it?" His question actually seemed genuine, so I took the bait, not realizing how far on the hook I was about to be.   
"Nope. It really is gorgeous." And it really was. The moon was half full, and the way it reflected almost perfectly symmetrical on the water was breathtaking. The woods around it was mostly pines, dark against the navy sky sprinkled with stars, and the whole scene looked very picturesque.  
Dean must have been watching me stare at the lake with awe evident on my face because suddenly we are turning onto a secluded dirt road. I blinked, not realizing I forgot to, and also realizing I must have missed a whole conversation between the two brothers sitting not a foot in front of me. Damn my ADD sometimes.  
"Hey guys? What are we doing?" There was a snort from Sam and a laugh from Dean. My face grew a little in temperature.  
"Dazing out on us Marcy? Don't fall asleep on me now, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet!" Deans' mouth curved into a wolfish grin. This really shouldn't concern me. Except it did...  
Sam came to my rescue. "Give the woman a break, she was just caught up in the view of seeing our secret lake for the very first time." Sams' smile was warm and I blushed a little.  
"We thought that since we were driving this way anyways and since we are all stressed and tired out from the hunt that we should go for a little midnight swim!" I was automatically skeptical, given the fact that it was indeed almost midnight and I had never been to this place before. It must have showed on my face, because then Dean interjected saying "It's isolated, nobody comes up here. We even put in a really nice raft to swim to! It'll be really fun." He paused, looking in the review mirror, with lust in his green eyes. God, I swear, those eyes stare at me too long I will have to take a pregnancy test because DAMN. "I promised. WE promise. Right Sammy?" They both looked at each other, and I just knew that they both knew something that I didn't. "Absolutely. You'll have fun. Lots of memories you'll never forget." Sam reached over the seat, took my left hand and kissed it with his soft and warm lips. "We promise. We would never do anything to hurt you. Right Dean?"  
Dean nodded. The Impala was pulled into a make-shift parking space (a rectangle of gravel/dirt between pine trees) and both Sam and Dean got out of the car. Sam opened my door for me and I stepped out. The night was warm, but no too muggy. I also noticed that for being so close to a lake, their weren't many bugs flying and annoying the shit out of me. That was a pleasant surprise. One of many that I was in for tonight.  
"So if we're going swimming, shouldn't we have proper bathing suits?" I distinctly remember repacking the Impalas' trunk arsenal, and I did not see any sign of bathing articles.  
Dean smiled and slapped my ass. "Don't be so closed minded sweetheart, there is a thing called skinny dipping." I blushed from the ass slap, noting that it was enjoyable, and blushed a little harder at the thought of swimming. Stark naked. With both Sam and Dean Winchester. It's a damn good thing it was almost midnight, not because I was worried about other people seeing us (it's secluded according to Dean), but because if it was broad daylight, both men would see me blushing from ears to toes.  
"I am not close minded!" I lightly protested. Both Winchesters had known me for quite some time, they both knew I was very open minded in a lot of aspects. Actually, they knew quite a lot about me, little did they know how much they had to learn.  
"Okay," Sam declared, "if we're going to do this, let's get this show on the road. Marcy, if you'd prefer, there is a clump of trees you could go strip behind." Sams' tone was casual, hiding almost all of what he was really thinking. I blushed a little "Yeah, I think I'll do that, but only because I have a feeling Dean over here will steal my clothes and hijack them." In the dark of the woods, I could still see Dean's white toothed smile as he laughed at the thought. I walked over behind the trees and promptly stripped off my tank top, boots, tight-ish jeans, socks, sports bra, and underwear (in that order.) I had a nice round but firm ass and perky boobs that weren't too big but not too small either. My light brown hair draped just past my shoulders.   
I left my clothes in a pile behind one of the trees and walked down a little path that led to the lake shore. I heard splashing and saw the two forms of what was unmistakably Sam and Dean swimming out to a swim platform that looked definitely over even the 6'4" Sam Winchesters' head. "Oh what, because you couldn't see me strip I don't get to swim out together with the both of you?" I yelled from the shoreline. My voice echoed across the water, but no animals seemed to be spooked by it. Odd.  
My attention was drawn back to the two figures no climbing up onto the raft. I say climbing because I saw no evidence of a ladder anywhere attached to it. "Yup. That's your punishment. Come out here so the real fun can start!" Dean shouted back to me, and even though I couldn't see the grin on his face, I could hear it in his words. For the sake of not wanting to be made fun of for taking forever to swim out there, I plunged into the dark waters I had never been to before.  
I was not a fan of swimming at night. I was also not a fan of swimming in dark water. So when mixing these two things, my anxiety spiked higher than normal. But I trusted the boys, they'd always been there for me ever since we met. Still, I swam to the raft in record time compared to theirs, my ears popping because of how fast I had pushed myself.  
I grabbed onto the side of the raft and tried to catch my breath. "Woah, easy tiger." Dean said, his voice showing signs of small concern but also a little amusement. Sam looked at me with worried puppy eyes, kneeling to the right of where I was clinging to the raft. "Dean help me get her up on here."  
I wanted to protest, but since I was still catching my breath and my limbs burning from the frantic swim getting out here, I allowed them to hoist me up and set me down on the swimming platform. "Are you sure you're okay? We don't have to do this. We want you to have fun, that won't happen if you're too uncomfortable." Sam rubbed my back with his big strong hands and I sighed at the contact, relaxing into the touch. I was sitting on the edge of the raft with my feet hanging off the side, toes barely breaking the waters surface because the pontoons holding up the raft were about two feet high. "I trust you. Both of you. Whatever we do, I know you guys'll make it unforgettable for me." I moaned a little, Sams' hands know massaging my upper and lower back, working out any kinks and knots, relieving me of any stress the swim out here added on from the hunt. "God Sam, your hands are magic." I could feel Sams' gaze as he stared at my lower back, feel his eyes trail up and down my backside. In the moment of the massage, I had totally forgotten that all three of us were naked.   
Dean laughed. "Oh my Marcy, you think his hands are magic now? You really don't know what you're in for." That wasn't entirely true, I had a feeling SOMETHING was going to happen since, well, we'd all decided to go skinny-dipping. I moaned again as Sam worked two more knots out of my back, and made a small noise of protest as his hands left my body. "Don't get too disappointed, there will be plenty of human contact tonight. We promise." Sams' voice was deep and seductive, it sent shivers down through my body.  
Suddenly Dean and Sam were pulling me by my armpits up to stand on my feet. Compared to a 6'4" guy on my left and a 6'1" guy on my right, I was tiny, being only 5'7". Standing up, I realized we were quite a ways from the shoreline of any part of the small lake, but I didn't have enough time to build up any real panic because .3 seconds after standing, there were two sets of hands and mouths on my body. Sam had moved behind me, his strong chest and abdomen muscles were warm pressed against my back. His half hard cock was slowing growing and pressing against the soft curve of my ass. His strong and capable hands were roaming down and each hand slide up and down both of my inner thighs, teasing and not quite going up far enough to home. His mouth was kissing, sucking, and gently biting just behind my left ear. Dean was in front and towards my right, his hands moving around my upper body, cupping each breast, toying with each nipple, causing them to perk up and stand at attention. His tongue lightly traced strange patterns between my breasts, his mouth blowing warm air over my rib-cage. The sensation from both Winchesters' took my breath and caused it to come raggedly. I gasped as Dean took my right nipple into his mouth and Sam bit down on my left shoulder. Dean gently rolled my nipple between his front teeth and Sam bit/sucked a hickey on my shoulder that I would feel and or see for days after this. But I was okay with that.   
"Guys... This is.... Gah!" Dean had released my right nipple, leaving a trail of saliva all over it, and shifted to my left. Sam trailed his fingers closer than ever to my treasure, only to slip them to grip my ass. "This is only an appetizer Marcy. We're just prepping you. You know what they say, Patience is a virtue." Sams' voice was like milk chocolate, sweet and smooth and oh so seductive. God, he could make smart talk sound dirty, and dirty talk sound wonderful.  
Sam lifted me up by my ass, and I wrapped my legs around Deans waste, sort of straddling him but in the air. Dean finished with my left nipple and straightened up so I could better rest my knees on his flanks, the head of his dick barely ghosting my pussy. Sam Inched closer, rubbing his now fully erect dick between my ass cheeks,  
"You've always been such a good girl Marcy. At just about everything." Sams' voice was filled with seduction, but also a bit of praise. "Yeah," Dean chimed in, voice deep and soft but filled with praise as well, "Great cook, smart as hell, damn fine hunter... Anything that's thrown at you, you catch on fast. So we were curious..." Dean began deliberately rubbing the head of his cock on my entrance, "If you would be able and willing to take both Sammy and I here...?" The question caught me off guard.  
I'd only done "little" sexual actions with the Winchesters. Your basic hand-jobs, kinky blow-jobs, sixty-nines. But never have I had actual sex with Sam or Dean, much less both at the same time. Sure, I've done things to both of them, and they both knew about it, but that didn't seem to bother them at ALL. Literally, they both seemed happy about the fact that they both got some from the same person. That may seem weird to you, but it was just fine with me.  
"See, we both know that you haven't had sex with either of us yet. And we figured it wouldn't be fair for one to pop the cherry before the other, so we may or may not have planned this..." Sams' voice came right in my ear, his breath warm over my sensitive skin and I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold. "What do you say Marcy, does that seem like a fair deal?" I was breathless from being held between two strong and warm muscular bodies and the words coming from their mouths had my juices running down my thighs. Dean must have felt it on his dick because he grinned and said "Your body is responding, but we need an answer from your mouth." I leaned my head forward and took Deans' smartass mouth in my own, biting his bottom lip, twining my tongue with his and tasting his sweet flavor that he seemed to have. This went on for a good minute before I leaned back onto Sam and breathed out a "yes."  
Sam shifted me a little so I was positioned with both their cocks poised at my entrance. "Boys... Promise me one thing." Silence. I grinned mischievously and looked Dean straight in his eyes. "Make sure I walk funny tomorrow and for the rest of the week." Apparently that was all the encouragement they needed.  
Dean and Sam began pushing in unison, their cocks being so long that they found the resistance that was my hymen quite quickly. I gasped. Dean looked at my face "Are you okay? Are we hurting you?" I cringed the tiniest bit and managed to say "Keep going. I trust you. Both of you." Like clockwork, they both began gently pressing against the resistance. In one smooth, practiced-like thrust, they both broke my cherry at the same exact like. I cried out at the new intrusion, pleasure and pain mixing together at being filled so much at my very first time. I slowly sank the rest of their lengths into me and bit my lip to keep from screaming. Sam and Dean both stood very still, allowing me to adjust to this very new sensation that was two god-like cocks that had just taken my v-card.   
"oh.... Guys... This feels.. mmmmm..." was all I could manage to say. Dean smiled at me with pride "What did I tell ya Sammy? She catches on quick." Sam kissed the back of my neck "So good for us Marcy.... So good." My breathing eventually returned to normal and I had fully adjusted to the intrusion that was Sam and Dean. "I think you guys can move now." That's all they needed to hear. Dean started to move first, sliding out half way and pushing back in. Sam then moved when Dean pushed back in. They picked up a pattern and moved slowly, gently, asking my body for permission. I thought I was overwhelmed with sensation before but now.... Language seemed unreachable. I was reduced to moans and gasps. "Sammm.. Deannnn... ahhh... more.... please..." Dean and Sam quickened their pace, both breathing heavily, Sam gripping my hipbones and Dean holding me up by my sides. "So good for us Marcy.... So very good.." I leaned my head back on Sams' right shoulder, baring my neck to Dean. Dean licked and bit up from my collarbone to my jawline. He left little hickies here and there that would be visible tomorrow in the daylight.   
I felt the familiar sensation of my orgasm building, but it felt more powerful because there were two dicks in where it was going to come from, fueling the sensation more than usual. "Guys... I'm.... Close!" I declared between thrusts. "So... Are... We!" came the reply from both Sam and Dean at the same time. Mine was building and building and building. Pushing and Pulling. In and out, in and out, in and and and.... "Oh God Oh God Sweet Mother of Jesus FUCK!" was all I said as my pleasure point peaked and my orgasm ripped out of me onto their cocks. They both came about 2 seconds and 1.5 thrusts after I did. "Jesus Christ SHIT" Sam came hard. Dean was right there with him, both of them bowing their loads heavy, hard, and warm inside me, filling me up, sending me into aftershocks. I blacked out coming down from the high that they both had me on. 

 

I woke up what must have been not 10 minutes later, but I was laying in the back seat of Deans' Impala. We were on the road back to the bunker. I sat up and noticed a few things. One, that my watch read 4 am. Two, when I sat up, my pussy was dripping blood (since they took my v-card) and warm semen. Three, the whole car reeked of sex (but that wasn't unpleasant because I was involved.) And four, that I was still naked. "How did you guys get me out of the water and back into the car without me waking up?" Sam and Dean shared a knowing look and Sam answered "We have our ways." and winked at me. "Why am the only one still naked?" This time Dean looked back at me through the review mirror "Because maybe we aren't done with tonight yet." He flashed a devilish grin. I groaned, but smiled to myself. These two handsome, perfect-in-every-way men who also happen to be brothers are happy sharing me. And not just in a sexual way. They are so sweet and gentle and caring towards me. I must have done something good in my past for something this perfect to happen to me. I fell asleep laying down in the backseat of the Impala on the way home feeling like the luckiest woman alive and thinking about the possibilities of the soon and far off future.


End file.
